Himitsu no Kimichi Anime soap opera
by FuuMegami
Summary: An anime soap opera starring everyone from Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, DBZ. Episode 29 is now up
1. episode 001

Himitsu no Kimichi(

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera  
  
  
  
Written by: FuuMegami  
  
Introduction: This is my new Anime soap opera. The characters: Nozomi, Menz, Micah, Scarlet, Katana, Kitoshi, James, Kokurami, Ashley, Himiko, and Celeste are mine and mine alone. They are my actual friends that I met here at fanfiction.net. The Lost Senshi also belong to me. Sadly I don't own any of the other characters, just think if I owned Eagle *grin*  
The story takes place in a town in Japan, a small town full of hidden feelings....  
  
  
(Theme Song)  
Hey Keep it secret okay Those hidden feelings   
That shine more than gems in your heart   
  
Let's nurture the sea of the heart such that no one notices   
The only one in this world These hidden feelings   
  
Whenever I close my eyes I remember   
Your smile and gentle voice   
I definitely can't say but I will never forget   
This beat that strikes my chest   
(End Theme Song)  
  
Nozomi sat outside on a park bench eating ice cream with her sister Menz. A cool spring breeze toyed with her hair.  
  
"Hey Menz-chan, what are we gonna do this summer while we're on summer break?" Nozomi asked before licking her ice cream cone.  
  
Menz shrugged. "Get a job?" She suggested.  
  
Nozomi shook her head. "Nah. I think I'm gonna look for the perfect guy. Get a little summer romance going." Nozomi winked.  
  
Now it was Menz's turn to shake her head. "So then, who do you have your eye on?"  
  
"You've seen Heero around ne?"  
  
Menz nodded as she continued to eat.  
  
"Ne, he's the one I want."  
  
Menz almost choked. "But the Usagi-san wants him too...."  
  
Next Scene  
  
Usagi sat in another part of the park with her best friend Eagle Vision.  
  
"So Usa... What are your summer plans?" Eagle asked.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Maybe I'll fall in love." She said with a grin.  
  
Eagle nodded slowly, he secretly had a crush on her, for more than a year now. They had grown up together but only now had he figured out how much she really meant to him.  
  
"Usagi..." Eagle began.  
  
"Aww look at that bird!" She cried.  
  
She pointed a yellow bird in the bush near by.  
  
Eagle smiled. She was so sweet. Now all he had to do was tell her how much she means to him.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Heero was at home in his dorm room hanging out with his best friend Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Hey Duo, what do you think of Nozomi-san?" Heero asked casually.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Um. I don't know. Now you're little sister..."  
  
Heero raised an eye brow. "Which one, Micah or Scarlet?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Maybe it's both..."   
  
Heero rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well Scarlet 'cause she's closest to my age. Plus I love her eyes..." Duo grinned.  
  
Heero himself slipped into thought. Thoughts about Nozomi and how pretty 'her' eyes were.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The theme song is from the Magic Knight Rayearth original song book


	2. episode 002

Himitsu no Kimichi(

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 002

Air date: Friday May 11th 2001

Gomen that it's late, I had to re-type what I had ^^ plus this morning I had a dentists appointment (bleh)

  
Micah and Scarlet were sitting together in the kitchen.  
"So Micah-chan, what did you get at the store this time?" Scarlet asked as she flipped through a manga.  
"Fake slugs." Micah replied with a grin.  
Scarlet put down her manga. "Want to bring the boys drink?"  
Micah nodded and ran to the fridge. Scarlet got out the glasses.  
"You know Scarlet-chan, I think Duo 'likes' you." Micah said as she poured the drinks and plopped fake slugs in.  
Scarlet asked. "With all the tricks you and I play on those two?" She shook her head. "No way."  
Micah shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I see. But I bet by the end of this summer the two of you will be a couple."  
Scarlet stuck her tongue out and grabbed a glass. "This boys are gonna love us!"  
  
Next Scene  
  
Celeste, Himiko, Ashley, Kokurami, and Kitoshi sat on Kitoshi's bed talking.  
"Ok who is the coolest person in the world, besides me?" Kitoshi said with a grin.  
The rest of the girls laughed.  
"Ogata Megumi," Kokurami replied.  
"Everyone knows the answer to that question. You're so obsessed (A/N I know I am obsessed with her^^ and last I knew the real Kitoshi was too!)  
"Unlike Usagi who can only obsess over Heero." Celeste added.  
"When she's got one HECK of a dish in front of her." Himiko said shaking her head.  
The girls all sighed.  
"So, is there any more gossip we need to discuss?" Kokurami asked.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
James sighed. He couldn't believe how bored he was. There was nothing on TV at all.  
"Quatre hurry up and think of something to do." James said.  
Quatre shrugged. "What is there TOO do in this little town?"  
James sighed.  
"You could go swimming." Suggested Quatre's younger sister Suu.  
Quatre rolled his eyes. "No one asked your opinion Suu-baka."  
Suu stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
James muffled a laugh.  
Suu was James' age, though sometimes she acted like she was younger. Suu is actually Quatre's twin sister.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Nozomi laughed. "Oh I hardly think Usagi's any competition. I mean I like and respect the girl, but she just better keep her hands off my man is all I'm saying."   
Menz blinked. "Should I worry about bailing you outta jail if Usagi goes for him?"  
Nozomi grinned. "Wouldn't hurt to keep some money handy."  
Menz sighed.  
"I know Heero and I are meant to be. And I get the feeling that Usagi and Eagle are meant to be. Simple as that." Nozomi said.  
"Amazing the way you never see what's right in front of you." Menz commented.  
Nozomi nodded. "But Heero's gonna fall in love with me."  
Menz smirked playfully, "I'll believe it when I see it."


	3. Episode 003

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 003  
  
Thanx to Nozomi-chan for her help in fixing my grammer^^   
  
Scarlet and Micah knocked on Heero's door.  
  
"We brought you drinks," Micah called.  
  
The boys didn't answer.  
  
"Well, come on man, what do you think of Nozomi?" Heero bugged.  
  
Duo shrugged. "I think she's cute. But she's not my type."  
  
"I'M TALKING ABOUT ME!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Well you're not cute at all." Duo replied.  
  
Heero banged his head on his desk. Duo moved his feet off the big wooden desk to give his friend more room.  
  
"I meant, do you think I should ask Nozomi out," Heero said finally.  
  
Micah nodded on the door again. Duo leapt up to open it.  
  
"Well, if it ain't the pretty miss Scarlet," Duo said with a leer.  
  
Scarlet rolled her eyes; she knew he was fooling around.  
  
"How about a kiss for him," Heero said with a snicker.  
  
"Heh. Enjoy the drinks, dear brother." Scarlet replied.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Nozomi and Menz still sat on the bench even after they had finished their ice cream.  
  
"Well Menz, when you gonna find yourself a guy?" Nozomi asked.  
  
"Heh. You know me. I need a strong guy that doesn't want a girlie girl, and can handle a tomboy like me." Menz replied.  
  
Nozomi nodded. "Maybe you'll meet him this summer ne?"   
  
Menz laughed.  
  
"We can have a double wedding!"  
  
Menz's eyes almost bugged out. Menz looked ready to smack her sister when a someone spoke.  
  
"Hey, my name is Wufei and this is my sister Nona. We're new here and were wondering if you knew of any good places to get ice cream,"  
  
Menz looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. He was hot!  
  
"Sure we do," Menz replied slyly.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Look girl, are you gonna tell us where we can get ice cream or not?" He said grumpily.  
  
She grinned and laughed.  
  
"Ok come on, I'll show you." Menz said finally.  
Nozomi hummed a wedding march under her breathe and Menz smacked her.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Quatre, Suu, and James had decided to go out for ice cream.  
  
"Why did she have to come," James wined.  
  
"'Cause I know how much you boys lovvvvvvvve me!" She replied cheerfully.  
  
"God Suu you drive me nuts," James mumbled.  
  
She laughed. "You were already there. You didn't need me to take you,"  
  
Quatre gave Suu a shove. "You HAVE to get yourself some girlfriends Suu! You can't hang with me and James all the time."   
  
Suu shrugged. "I love you boys!"  
  
Quatre looked about ready to smack his head on something much like Heero had.  
  
"So, you love James?"   
  
Suu blinked, "well like a brother."  
  
Quatre grinned. "Awww when's the wedding?"   
  
James narrowed his eyes. "No way!"  
  
Suu glared at her brother and walked ahead.  
  
"Oh... Heh I think Suu has a crush on you!"  
  
James rolled his eyes. There was no way that could be true.   



	4. Episode 004

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 004   
  


"So, do you think I should as Heero out, or wait for him to ask me?" Usagi asked. 

Eagle bit down on his lip, this was killer. His mind screamed at him to tell her his feelings, to untie the ribbon that held his secrets. 

"Well.... Uh... I bet Heero is an old fashion kind of man. Or guy. So... He would want you to wait. And don't make eye contact. And if you complement him, that's a bad idea. Let him do all the talking." Eagle said as Usagi blinked. 

'Oh yeah, good move Eagle. She's gonna wonder what you're on now... You're digging your own grave here...' Eagle yelled at himself. 

"If you really think so. I trust you." Usagi said with a smile. 

He felt bad, she trusted him. But then again, she was blind! How could she not see it in his eyes, see through him and into his soul! How could she not see that he loved her?   
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo took a big sip of his drink, and then spat it out all over the desk. 

"Damn!" Duo yelled as he dropped a plastic slug onto the desk. 

"Hmm?" Heero said as he looked up. 

"They put fake slugs in our drinks!" Duo said angrily. 

"Uh... Then I just..." 

"Heero, you didn't!" 

"I thought it was ice..." Heero said slowly. 

"Oh man. We gotta go your eyes checked." 

"You're the one who need's his eyes checked." 

"Why?" Duo said as he looked around the room for something to clean up the drink with. 

"Because... Because it was a good come back line that made be feel better about swallowing that plastic slug." Heero said crossly. 

Scarlet and Micah were on the other side of the door laughing their heads off. Duo heard and flung the door open. He grabbed Scarlet by the arm. 

Her laughing stopped short. She worried what he might do.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Wufei, Nona, and Menz started off for the ice cream shop. 

"It isn't to far," Menz said. 

Wufei grunted. 

Menz took his absence of concentration to look him over. He was good looking, and had an attitude. Not bad though. 

She didn't bother to worry about how she looked, she wasn't the kind of girl that worried about that. 

Nona smiled, Wufei was a baka, not even noticing the looks Menz was giving him. She poked him in the ribs, "hey baka, she's checkin' ya." She whispered. 

Wufei rolled his eyes. 

Menz walked past the ice cream shop debating over wether or not she should ask him for his phone number or not. Maybe his address. 

"Hello?" Wufei said. "Wasn't that the shop?" 

Menz turned around. "Um. Yeah. It was. Just making sure you knew what one was." 

Wefei sweat dropped. 

Due to the amount of time school and my offline life is taking up, and my new stories ^^; i'm only going to be publishing an episode 3 times a week. Gomen minna-chan! It'll pick up again in june, when i get outta school!


	5. Episode 005

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 005   
  
  
  
Duo grabbed Scarlet's arm and suddenly kissed her. This caused her to jump back in surprise, and he let go of her arm.  
  
Micah grinned. "Kawaii!"  
  
Scarlet gave Duo an odd look. "WHAT did you do THAT for?!" She shrieked.  
  
He scratched his head. "I... Umm..." He kicked at an invisible rock on the carpet.  
  
Scarlet laughed. "Ne, then how did you like the drinks?"  
  
Heero covered his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it..."  
  
Micah snickered. "That's only because you swallowed one of the slugs."  
  
Heero glanced from Micah to Scarlet. "Do you girls have anything better to do with your time?"  
  
Scarlet laughed. "Like you do?"  
  
He nodded. "Yup, official business."  
  
"Asking Nozomi-san out is official?" Scarlet mused.  
  
"And business?" Micah said as she raised an eye brow.  
  
Heero glared at the two. "I'm gonna tell mom you were spying on us again."  
  
The girls laughed and took the glasses down stairs.   
  
"We'll just have to get them back." Duo assured Heero.  
  
Heero sniffed rudely. "I know where you wanna get Scarlet..."  
  
Duo swung at him, but Heero easily ducked.  
"You're head over heals in love with my little sister." Heero taunted.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Nozomi sat alone on the park bench, planning, scheming, and looking innocent, all at the same time.  
"Hmm... Should I; a) bump into him. b) call him, c) send him an E-mail. or d) ask his sister to perhaps hook us up?" Nozomi said out loud to herself before giggling.   
  
She couldn't chose which one.... All of them would of course lead to her getting with Heero. Ah and how sorry Usagi's gonna be.... Course that was in no way the reason why she wanted Heero.... It just was an added pleasure.   
  
"Finally someone else will get what Usagi wants." Nozomi said with a devilish grin.  
  
Nozomi loved seeing the snotty people put in their place.  
  
She grinned as the thought of Heero's arms around her played itself out in her mind.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Celeste, Himiko, Ashley, Kokurami, and Kitoshi decided to go out for ice cream at the park.  
  
"Maybe we'll spot some good looking guys." Himiko said as she laughed.  
  
"I'm just hoping to see that babe Carrot." Celeste said dreamily.  
  
"Uh-oh... Here we go again!" Kokurami cried.  
Ashley covered her ears.  
  
"Ahhh.... Carrot has to be the most wonderful guy in the world! He makes my heart race and my palms sweat." Celeste said with a smile.  
  
"And is that all he does to you?" Himiko teased.  
  
"Oh... Well we won't go there ne?" Celeste shot back.   
  
"Nasty thoughts.... Nasty thoughts...." Ashley said as she shuddered.  
  
"He also makes me all happy. And I can't stop smiling!" Celeste cried as she looked up at the crystal blue sky.  
  
"Ah. It is a nice day, ne?" Called a male voice.  
  
"Carrot!" Celeste cried as she whirled around.  
"You sure have enough to say about me." He said with a leer.  
  
She blushed. She was going to die. He had heard every word of it...  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Eagle took a deep breathe and opened his mouth to spill his soul.  
  
"I'm hungry, what about you?" Usagi said. Then she put her hand over her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry, were you going to say something?"  
  
She blinked innocently.  
  
"Usagi... I..." Eagle began as he reached out to touch her face.  
  
"Can't it wait? My stomach is growling louder than a bear!"   
  
Eagle sighed. It didn't matter if she kept interrupting him. There was no way the words would leave his heart and soul. Because he knew she didn't want to hear them. Fear of her rejection kept his feelings inside.  
  
"Yes... Um.. I'm not hungry I think I'll just go for a walk."  
  
Usagi blinked. "But, Eagle, you're always hungry!"  
  
Eagle smiled faintly. "Maybe things are changing Usa. Maybe things aren't just like when we were kids. Maybe I'm just not the same and I don't feel the same." Eagle said before standing up.  
  
Usagi was totally lost. "I don't get it Eagle, are you mad at me? Have I done something to upset you?"  
  
He shook his head. "It's nothing."  
  
And with that he walked away. 


	6. Episode 006

Himitsu no Kimichi(

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 006  
  
  
"Ok Duo, get lost. I'm gonna call Nozomi on her cell phone, hopefully that way I won't get her mom. But you, have to get lost." Heero said.  
  
"Maybe I'll just go ask your sister out," Duo said with a leer.  
  
Heero laughed. "You won't ever get the nerve. And if you do, ya know you'll just end up messing up."  
  
"Hey now, I bet I could do it." Duo said as he held his head high.  
  
"And she'll turn you down no matter what man. I Know her, trust me, she's my little sister." Heero said as he dialed Nozomi's number.  
  
"Heh," Duo said before leaving the room.  
  
He went down stairs and headed for the door, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Scarlet and Micah talking.  
  
"Come on Scarlet, admit it! You 'like' Duo!" Micah said.  
  
"Like I like a tooth ache." Scarlet replied.  
  
Duo's heart sank.  
  
Next Scene  
  
"Hey Carrot-kun," Celeste said slowly.  
  
"Forget I heard a word. It's all girl talk after all." He said with a smile.  
  
She signed inwardly, could the guy get any better?! He sure had a way with words...   
  
"So, where you ladies headed?" Carrot asked.  
  
"Ice cream shop!" Ashley replied.  
  
"We need a sugar rush," Kokurami added.  
  
Carrot laughed. "Sounds good. Can I join ya?"  
  
"Yup, the more the marrier!" Celeste replied.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Usagi sat alone on the park bench, pondering what was up with Eagle.  
  
"What did I say?" She mumbled.  
  
She put her chin in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Asked a male voice.   
  
She looked up to see a guy.  
  
"Sure I guess." She replied.  
  
He sat down. "My name is Xavier, what's yours?"  
  
She blinked. "Usagi."  
  
"Nice to meet you then. Enjoying the fine weather we're having?"  
  
Usagi laughed. "You sure are polite."  
  
He smiled, "all men should be."  
  
Next Scene  
  
Nozomi was still in the park too. She was about to get up and leave when her cell phone rang.  
  
She frowned and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, um this is Heero."  
  
Nozomi's breath caught in her throat. Her heart started beating fast.  
  
"I was wondering if you were free to night. And if you are then maybe you and I could catch a movie. I heard A Knight's Tale was really, uh good." Heero said.  
  
"YES! I mean... Let me check my date books just a second." Nozomi didn't have a date book with her, nor did it matter. "Yup I'm free to night."  
  
"Great, see you at the theater at seven, ok?"  
  
"OK!"   
  
And with that he hung up. Nozomi couldn't believe her luck!  
  
Next Scene  
  
Menz and Wufei sat at a booth talking.   
  
"So Menz-san, have you lived here long?" Wufei asked.  
  
Menz nodded. "Yup went to grade school here, then jr. and sr. high here. And now the collage too."   
  
"Must be great living in the same place for so long."   
  
Menz laughed and shook her head. "Nope, 'cause then you have the same people to deal with all the time. The same snobs, the same prissy girlies, and the same jerks. It's boring as heck... But then again I'd miss my sister and my good friends..."  
  
Wufei nodded. "My family moved a lot. And let me tell you, that wasn't any fun."  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't be." She replied.  
  
"But hey, at least around here they got real girls like you." Wufei said.  
  
Menz blinked and didn't say a word.


	7. Episode 007

Himitsu no Kimichi(

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 007  
  
  
Becks walked into the ice cream shop and spotted Menz.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here Menz."   
  
Menz stood up as her cousin Becks walked over.  
  
"No, what I fancy is that bishonen over there," Menz said as she grinned.  
  
Becks laughed. "Ah-ha." She turned to Wulfei, "Hello, I hear you're a real bishonen," she laughed.  
  
Menz elbowed her and gave her a look.  
  
"Ah-hum... I just realized I need to go get my ice cream. See ya around." She winked at Menz who shook her head.  
  
"Excuse her. She's my cousin." Menz said with a laugh.  
  
"That's ok," Wufei said as he studied his ice cream.  
  
Menz on the other hand was enjoying studing HIM.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Suu, Quatre, and James slide into a booth with their ice cream.  
  
James edged away from Suu. "Don't sit so darn close. I'm gonna catch your hyper girliness."   
  
Suu laughed and slide over to the far end of the booth.  
  
Suu looked just across from them and saw a girl sitting alone eating her ice cream.   
  
  
"Hey! Ya wanna site with us?" Suu called.  
  
The dark haired girl looked up. "Me?" She said out loud.  
  
Suu nodded.  
  
"Sure!" She replied.  
  
The girl came over and sat down next to Suu.   
  
"What's your name?" Suu asked.   
  
"Nona," she replied.   
  
"Cool! I'm Suu!"   
  
She pointed to Quatre, "he's Quatre, my annoying brother. And that's James, his best friend I'm their personal pain in the butt!"  
  
Nona smiled. "Sounds like a fun job."  
  
"You don't know the half of it!" Suu said with a grin.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Scarlet and Micah walked out of the kitchen just in time to see Duo slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Uh-oh," Micah said.  
  
"You can say that again." Scarlet said with a sigh.  
  
"Go after him, I'll wait here and plan the next trick!" Micah advised.  
  
Scarlet nodded and left.  
  
"Duo!" She called.  
  
He walked faster.  
  
"You didn't hear all of the conversation! Don't jump to conclusions!" Scarlet cried as she tried as hard as she could to keep up with him.  
  
"I heard enough." He replied.  
  
"NO!" She yelled.   
  
He stopped.  
  
"You didn't hear enough." She said softly.  
  
He turned around, "There's more?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  



	8. Episode 008

Himitsu no Kimichi(

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 008  
  
James grumbled as he ate his ice cream. Nona looked to be as annoying as Suu. Just what they need.  
  
"Hey Suu, you should show Nona around town and junk." Quatre said.  
  
James looked up and nodded vigorously. "Yup! You should!"  
  
Suu rolled her eyes. "You only say that 'cause you want to be ride of me."  
  
James shook his head solemnly. "No." He paused as a huge grin spread across his face. "I wanna be ride of the both of you!"  
  
Quatre gave him a high five and the two boys laughed.  
  
Suu 'accidentally' dropped the rest of her cone into Quatre's lap. "Ok, let's go Nona!"  
  
The two girls walked off.  
  
"Looks like they get the last laugh." Quatre mumbled.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Eagle walked along the dirt path in the park. The path would lead to a small lake where he liked to go.   
  
He sighed and bowed his head. The lake just wasn't as beautiful with his heart hurting as it was.  
  
"If I tell Usagi that I love her... She'll hate me forever. She'll think she can't trust me not to ruin her relationships." Eagle said to himself.  
  
He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it up and looked at the pictures inside. Him and Usagi together in a photo booth making faces, then the two of them just smiling.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Usagi suddenly felt like going after Eagle. Like maybe it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Excuse me, but I must be going." Usagi said.  
  
"What's the rush sweetie?" Xavier replied.  
  
She turned to leave. "I gotta catch up with me friend."  
  
And with that she ran down the path after Eagle.  
  
"Sure is an odd girl.... But I like her. And it really is a shame that." He stopped himself. "Hmm sure is..."  
  
Next Scene  
  
Ashley, Kokurami, Celeste, Himiko, Kitoshi, and Carrot all sat out on the grass eating their ice cream.  
  
"It must be strange being around so many girls," Himiko said with a laugh.  
  
Carrot shrugged. "It's nothing. Just so long as your conversations don't get too... Girly or whatever."  
  
Celeste laughed. "Would you like to define 'too girly?"  
  
Carrot shook his head.   
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So, has anyone talked with the new girl?" Asked Ashley.  
  
Everyone else shook their heads.  
  
"She's really pretty though," Kokurami said. "I believe her name is Nona."  
  
Kitoshi blinked. "Hmm... I think she's the girl who just moved in next door to me. Her brother's name is Wufei."  
  
"Well I think this afternoon we'll have to find them both and welcome them to our lovely little town!" Celeste said as she giggled.


	9. Episode 009

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 009   
  


Becks sat just behind Wefei and Menz, spying on them of course.   
  


"So, now that we're done our ice cream, what next?" Menz asked.   
  


Wufei shrugged. "What else is there?"   
  


Menz shrugged to. "I haven't a clue. We've got the park, a roller rink, a night club-"   
  


"Night club?" Wufei repeated.   
  


Menz nodded. "Yeah, it's a pretty nice club you should go some time."   
  


"Why don't you and your friends join me there tonight?" Wefei asked.   
  


"What?"   
  


"I'm asking," Wufei paused. "No, I'm requesting that you and your friends come with me to the night club tonight."   
  


Menz bit her bottom lip. "Um sure."   
  


He smiled. "Great, I'll see ya there then?"   
  


Menz nodded. "Yup sure thing."   
  


Becks grinned, she loved the night club! So many lights, blasting music, hot guys.... Just no skirts and no pink.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Eagle sat at the lakes edge with his elbow on the side of his knee and his chin in the palm of his hand. He sighed.   
  


"I knew you'd fall in love some day." Eagle whispered. "And I knew I'd fall in love."   
  


He hung his head.   
  


"I just never thought I'd fall in love with you Usagi. I never meant to fall in love with you."   
  


Usagi stepped on a stick and startled Eagle. He turned his head and smiled when he saw her.   
  


"Hey, you ok? You seemed a little upset back there." Usagi said softly.   
  


"Yeah... I... I like, no, I LOVE this girl. But she's after this other... Guy. And I know she just thinks of me as a friend... But how do I ask her... How do I tell her?" Eagle said.   
  


Usagi blinked. "Just tell her, or would you like me to do it for you? Maybe I know her!"   
  


Eagle shook his head.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo stood waiting for Scarlet to answer him. He stared into her deep eyes, he could feel them pulling him in. And he knew he could believe anything she said because she had him in a trance.   
  


"Maybe part of the reason I like teasing and bugging you so much is... I have a bit of a crush on you." Scarlet said finally.   
  


Not exactly the 'I love you' he was hoping for. But still.... It was something alright.   
  


"Just a little crush?" He replied with a leer.   
  


"Yeah, just a little one. But you never know... With the right kind of attention it could grow..." Scarlet replied flashing a grin.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Micah sat in the kitchen reading the first Harry Potter book for the millionth time. She had to be ready for the movie when it came out on November 16th. She was just counting the days like everyone else she knew...   
  


She popped another gummy worm into her mouth and turned the page. She paused though when she heard her brother coming down the stairs. A grin spread across her face as her eyes fell upon her brother's shoes but her feet. She looked around, and then dropped a worm into his shoe and went back to reading.   
  


Heero came in a grabbed his shoes.   
  


"What are you doin' squirt?" Heero asked.   
  


"Nothing slug boy. You are what you eat..." Micah taunted.   
  


Heero shut up then. He slipped his foot into his shoe and yelped.   
  


"Micah!"   
  


She laughed. "Gets ya every time!" 


	10. Episode 010

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 010  
  
Menz bumped into Nozomi on the way to the bathroom at home.  
  
"I have a date," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Wufei asked you out?" Nozomi asked.  
  
Menz nodded. "Yup, we're going to the club tonight."  
  
"Cool!" She grinned. "And Heero's taking me to the movies!"  
  
Menz laughed and darted into the bathroom, slamming the door in Nozomi's face.  
  
"Uhg. I shoulda know better," Nozomi said with a sigh.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Usagi blinked. "Just tell her, or would you like me to do it for you? Maybe I know her!"  
  
Eagle shook his head.   
  
"Really, who is she?" Usagi said softly.  
  
"She doesn't love me. Can't we just leave it at that?" Eagle pleaded.  
  
"How could someone break your heart like that?" Usagi said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"It's you ok?" Eagle yelled. "I'm in love with you and you don't love me!"  
  
And with that he got up and left.  
  
Usagi stood blinking like crazy. He hadn't just said what she thought he had said... No way... And the worst part was, she didn't love him back...  
  
Next Scene  
  
"Yeah, just a little one. But you never know... With the right kind of attention it could grow..." Scarlet replied flashing a grin.  
  
"The right kinda attention huh?" He replied. "And what might that be?"   
  
"That's for you to figure out. It's home work time boy." She turned and left him to ponder.  
  
"Home work? I have to do home work to impress her..." He trailed off. "That's cruel."  
  
He started walking home again with him mind Wheeling. 'She's one odd, yet attractive girl...' He though to himself.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Carrot stretched out on the grass in the park. "Ahh... I'm so full it feels like my belly's about to burst."  
  
Himiko raised and eye brow and Celeste laughed.  
  
"Ok, now what?" Kokurami asked.  
  
"We could spend the afternoon bored out of our wits." Ashley suggested.  
  
"That's tempting..." Kitoshi replied. "But maybe we should do some work... Car wash, lemonade stand... Get some money so we can actually do something."  
  
Himiko nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
"Well then, how about a car wash?" Celeste said.  
  
Carrot bolted up. "Yeah and you girls can wear your bathing suits! Guys will cover their cars in mud just to get you to wash them."   
  
Kokurami laughed. "Well I guess then we're gonna do a car wash!"  
  
  
  



	11. Episode 011

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 011  
  
Gomen that it's so short, I spend four hours yesterday helping my friend with algebra and we were having trouble with vertical polynomials ^^ I can only do them horizontally lol  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it... She had to have heard him wrong. Maybe he was really just upset that he doesn't have a girlfriend, and she was the only one around.   
  
She walked along the lake's edge trying to figure out just what to do and say...  
  
"I don't have time for this," she mumbled. "I have to get Heero to ask me out..."   
  
She turned around and went back the way she came. Eagle watched from behind a tree where he had stopped just a foot away from where Usagi had been.  
  
"She's leaving..." He whispered.  
  
He knew all he needed to know. She wasn't interested in him that way.... Now all he had to do was convince his heart of that. How do you tell your heart something it doesn't want to hear?   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
The girls all hurried home to get their bathing suits and grab the stuff for the car wash.  
  
"Mom!" Kokurami yelled.  
  
"What?" Her mom called from the kitchen.  
  
"My friends and I are gonna wash the car and then you're gonna have to pay us." She called.  
  
"Wonderful," her mother called back sarcastically.  
  
Kokurami snickered as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Scarlet went in the house and went to her room to think. She liked Duo and all... But the best part was playing jokes on him and getting his reaction! What would she do if he expected her to stop.  
  
"I don't want to be one of those cutie girlfriends who hang on their boyfriend's arm..."   
Scarlet grumbled. "I wanna be able to tell him what to do!" She laughed.  
  
But Duo was really cute.... and he could take a joke at least.... So maybe he was perfect, maybe he was just what she was looking for...  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Nozomi couldn't decide what to wear. There were so many possible outfits.  
  
"I shouldn't have bought so many outfits to begin with..." Nozomi mumbled  
.  
The dark blue skirt was nice... But the black denim shorts were good too... Tank top, tee shirt.... It was almost to much for her mind to handle along with should she take her cell phone, does her mother need to know she's going out, should she take her black bag or her green one... And most importantly: why the heck was she doing this to herself? Heero probably didn't give a rats fanny about what she wore and what bag she had with her. And he probably didn't care if she had a cell phone on hand or not!  
  
"Not to mention this totally isn't like me..." 


	12. Episode 012

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 012  
  
I'm really really really sorry that I'm slacking so much with this story!! But tomorrow's my last day of school!!!!! So I'll be back to writing more again, probably everyday too. So please forgive me.  
  
As Eagle watch each step Usagi took, it was like being kicked in the stomach. Painful blows as he watched the love of his life walking away.  
  
He could keep on being her friend, which he wanted to do desperately. But he also knew a part of him didn't want to be 'just friends' it wanted more. And that part of him my cloud his judgment.  
  
So, with this in mind, he decided it was time to leave town. Clear his head, and perhaps get over it.  
  
"If I tell Usagi, it would only upset her. She might feel that if she doesn't go out with me, than I'll leave. I don't want her to try and love me out of pity." Eagle said sadly.  
  
All he had to do now, was walk away.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Nona and Suu walked around down town.  
  
"Wanna go in the pet shop?" Suu suggested.  
  
"Sure," Nona replied.  
  
"I've been looking to get a kitten," Suu explained. "Just have to find the right one."  
  
Nona fallowed Suu through the doors and into the pretty much empty store, not many people out to buy pets that day.  
  
Suu headed straight for the kitten cages while Nona hung back looking at the birds.   
  
Suu was amazed at how many kittens there were, and what different colors were here. One kitten that caught her eye was a little white one with a golden crescent on it.  
  
"Aww aren't you sweet?" She cooed.  
  
The kitten blinked a few times before meowing.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Usagi was just nearing Heero's house when she heard a female voice. She stopped and stooped behind a bush in his next door neighbor's yard.  
  
"I can't wait to see the movie," Nozomi said to Heero.  
  
"I heard it was kinda girly," Heero said with a laugh.  
  
"And I heard there were too many jousting scenes," she replied.  
  
"Hmm, so it's got a bit of everything," he said as he nodded.  
  
"Yup, but we'll miss the movie if we stay here talking about it!" Nozomi said as she pulled on his arm.  
  
He laughed, "you're right."  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with shiny tears and her heart sank. She couldn't stand the way Heero looked at her, he looked at her like he was in love!  
  
She took off running to the only place she knew she could go... Eagle's place.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Menz stood looking at herself in the mirror, her hair looked fine, nothing fancy done. Her jeans were clean, and her blue base ball tee shirt wasn't wrinkled. She figured you didn't need to dress up to go to a club, and she sure as heck wasn't gonna put on a short skirt.  
  
Luckily Wufei didn't seam to be the type of guy who liked short skirts and barely there shirts.  
  
"Tonight's gonna be a blast, I just know it!" Menz said excitedly as she grabbed her bag.  



	13. Episode 013

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 013   
  


"This darkness.... It's within my heart... And yet this darkness is me." Whispered a girl's voice. 

The girl had shoulder length black hair and shining emerald eyes. She wore a flowing black dress. 

"And this darkness fills me, and yet I feel empty." She whispered as she clutched her hands over her heart. 

She walked slowly through a dark forest, her green eyes sparkling with curiosity, wonder, and fear. Though she was full of fear, she knew not why, for she had never known anything, and had no reason to fear. Perhaps fear is something you do not need to know. Perhaps. 

Soon anothers foot steps fell in synch with the emerald eyed girls. This girl had red eyes and wore a dark red dress with a black Chinese dragon embroidered on it. 

"I see you have awakened," the girl said softly. 

The other girl froze, her emerald eyes almost freezing over. 

"Do not fear Katana, my sister and I created you, created you with the will of our hearts." 

Katana still did not understand. 

"You are but a shadow, and yet you are more alive than I am."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi didn't bother to ring the door bell, she went straight into the house. Eagle was the safest place she knew. (yes Eagle and not Eagle's place^^) 

She walked through his small apartment and tripped on a brown box, the kind of box you use when you're moving. It was folded and sealed with masking tape. 

"Eagle?" Usagi called out as she walked through the living room/ kitchen. 

She came upon him in his bed room packing a box. 

"Eagle," she said softly. 

He turned around, a framed picture of himself and Usagi in his hand. 

"Usagi," he replied. 

She could see the pain and longing in his eyes, that look that said she was the one, and she didn't want him. That he had to look at her and know no matter what she would never love him. And it tore her apart knowing he felt like that. Even more so now that she had the same feeling about Heero. 

Eagle could see the sorrow in her endless pools of blue eyes. He knew something, someone, had broken her fragile heart. This hurt him more than anything, seeing her hurt, seeing the tears forming in her eyes, that killed him. 

"You look like you need a hug," Eagle said as he dropped the picture frame onto the bed. 

She nodded and he pulled her into a warm embrace. 

She got this funny all over tingling sensation. It was odd feeling the way she did about Eagle... Something inside her said he was the one.... Thinking of Eagle as more than a friend was really odd. 

Eagle had to try hard to keep his longings to himself. He wanted nothing more then the kiss her like she had never been kissed before. But now was probably the time to even try it, not when she was in this kind of pain. 

Usagi looked up into his warm brown eyes, the seamed to be telling her things that she knew he would never say out loud. 

She used her hands to guide his face down to her level, and then, she kissed him. 

Passion ripped through the both of them like wildfire, and soon they were both tangled on the bed kissing passionately.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero and Nozomi sat in the dark theater watching the movie. Slowly Heero moved his arm around her. She blushed at the touch and snuck a glance at him. 

He saw her looking, and he kissed her softly on the cheek. 

She couldn't believe how warm his kiss made her feel inside. Every little touch was like fire, and she liked it. 

Suddenly, she couldn't wait for the movie to be over. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying the movie, but she wanted some more private time with him. 

But fore now she settled for snuggling with him in the theater watching the movie. 

Heero found Nozomi much more interesting than the movie. She was much more beautiful than he had remembered. Maybe it was the sparkle in her eye, or the smile on her face. Whatever it was, it was working. He could feel his feelings growing, in a good way too. 


	14. Episode 014

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 114  
  
Kokurami looked at the pial of money on her coffee table. "We made out like bandits," she said with a laugh.  
  
Carrot nodded. "The guys all loved you, what can I say?"  
  
Himiko laughed. "It was fun, though I can't believe Celeste dumped that bucket of water on me." She said as she glanced at Celeste who sat an inch away from Carrot.  
  
"It was hot out," Celeste replied. "You needed to cool off."  
  
Himiko rolled her eyes. "Good thing your my best friend, else I would have been toasted eh?"  
  
Celeste nodded solemnly.  
  
The rest of the girls burst out laughing.  
  
Kitoshi paused and then said, "ahh, what are we gonna do with all our money now?"  
  
Everyone fell silent and looked around at each other.   
  
"Party?" Carrot suggested.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Heero played with Nozomi's hair slightly while she practically melted in his arms.  
  
The movie filled his mind less and less, as he thought of Nozomi. No one had ever given him the thrill that she does, nor had anyone ever touched his heart the same way.  
  
Nozomi trembled at his touch, and wondered if he noticed. If he did, he didn't seem to notice.  
  
During the dancing scene in the movie Nozomi smiled. She would have loved to be in that scene with Heero...  
  
"I bet you'd look breath taking in a dress like that, that is if you could be any more breath taking ne?" Heero whispered softly brushing his lips against her ear.  
  
Nozomi turned a bright crimson.  
  
  
Next scene  
  
Scarlet paced back and forth in the kitchen while staring at the phone. No, she wasn't waiting for Duo to call, though that would make things a lot easier. She was trying to do the calling herself.  
  
"But I'm so nervous..." She trailed off.  
  
Micah came in. "Whatcha up to?"   
  
"Calling Duo," Scarlet replied as she stopped pacing for moment.  
  
"You need the phone to do that," Micah pointed out.  
  
Scarlet nodded. "Yeah.... But I also need the courage..."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Katana was once again alone in the forest, now having a purpose, or at least one given to her.  
  
"To bring about the judgement of the human race." She whispered.  
  
She turned and disappeared as if she had never been there.  



	15. Episode 015

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 015   
  


Katana now wears a black and red sailor school uniform. She sat on the edge of a fountain with a pen and paper in her hand and she sits and writes. 

Darkness Consumes   
  


The darkness consumes me 

Consumes all that I am 

Coating my soul 

Driving out all within me 

Giving me an empty feeling 

But a power so strong 

I can feel it's coldness 

As it flows through my veins 

I am no longer me, only darkness 

My soul forever dark 

Forced to do the biding of another 

Forever in the darkness   
  


Two girls pear over her shoulder. 

"That's a rather morbid poem," Suu said. 

Katana jumps and crumples the paper up all in a few seconds. 

"You shouldn't sneak up on a person like that," she snapped. 

"We're sorry," Suu replied. 

Nona nodded. "Do I know you?" Nona asked as she looked into Katana's cold emerald eyes. 

Katana narrowed her eyes. "No, you don't." 

Nona shrugged. "Gomen, my mistake." 

But Nona knew there was something about her, something she could feel... A strong presence surrounding the girl and a chill too. 

Katana got up and walked away, but as she did, the crumpled up paper fell from her lap and onto the ground. She didn't notice, and soon disappeared around a corner. 

"She's really weird," Suu commented. 

Nona nodded. "I get an odd feeling from her that's for sure."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Katana stood in a dark cave some where in town. She held in her hands a long black staff with a dragon at the top. It's eyes were emerald's that glowed. She was once again dressed in her long black dress. 

"I Katana, call on the powers of destruction. Aid me in my cleansing of the lands!" 

She thrust the staff into the ground and stepped back as an emerald light erupted from the eyes of the dragon. She covered her eyes, and when she let her hands slip from her eyes, a long green dragon loomed over head. 

"Who dares call upon the dragon of destruction?" It boomed so loud that Katana felt ever bone in her body vibrating. 

"It is I, Katana, shadow of Kuroi and Hikari-shi." Katana replied in a voice unwavering. 

The dragon bowed his head. "Very well, Katana, I bestow upon you my powers." 

A green light shot from the dragons eyes into Katana's. Katana cried out as the power surged through her body. Soon she fell down onto her hands and knees, sweating and breathing heavy. 

"The Deed is done." The dragon said before it returned to it's slumber within the staff.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Himiko suddenly felt a chill and her breath caught in her throat. 

"Himiko-chan, are you alright?" Celeste said in a worried tone. 

"It has begun, and the time of awakening is upon us..." Himiko replied in a distant voice. 

"Waaaa?" Celeste started before pausing. "What do you mean?" 

"The senshi must awaken." Himiko said as she climbed to her feet. 

Everyone stared at her. 

Suddenly, a transformation stick appeared in Himiko's hand, with the Japanese character for 'red' on top in gold. 

"Akai Hoshi, Make-up!" Himiko cried. 

Everyone watched in wonder as Himiko transformed into Sailor Akai Hoshi. 

"We are the senshi from long ago, the ones born with the destiny and power to defeat the dragon of desertion and whomever awakened it." Himiko said. 

And with that everyone in the room fell deathly silent.   
  



	16. Episode 016

Himitsu no Kimichi(

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 016  
  
Katana dropped to the dirt floor of the cave, no longer able to hold up her own body. Her face was in the dirt and her eyes closed. Her breathing was heavy but starting to stabilize.  
  
She lay there unable to move, falling into a deep sleep. But, since she was not human, she did not dream. For dreams are for things with souls.  
  
But with the dragons power flowing through her, a soul would not be necessary, feelings were for the weak, and without a soul, the was prime for the power. She could handle it, and use the powers as they were meant to be used, without any remorse for what she had done.  
  
Kuroi stepped into the cave and looked down at Katana. Katana's black hair was pooled around her.  
  
"Katana, you will make us proud."   
  
Hikari-shi joined her sister. "You are right, she will. Only a soulless being can handle the powers right, and long enough to bring down it's wrath."  
  
Next Scene  
  
Menz was enjoying herself dancing to an energy filled song. Wufei sat and watched with interest.  
  
"Man is she fine," Wufei said with a leer.  
  
She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to his feet.   
  
"You don't use your butt at a club, unless you're shakin' it!" Menz said with a wink.  
  
Wufei laughed.  
  
Becks was already the center of attention as she sang along with the music.  
  
Suddenly Menz's vision began to blur and her breathing became heavy. Things, visions maybe, filled her head. A dragons eyes, a girl's voice, a sort of pen. She shook her head, and then looked down at her hand. She had a transformation stick, one she didn't have moments before.  
  
"I am Sailor Aoi Hoshi...." She whispered.  
  
The words made no sense.... Or they did, or didn't... It was all to confusing and filling her head. She excused herself to the bathroom with her transformation stick still in her hand.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Quatre and James sat in James' living room watching TV. The window was open sine it was a summers day.   
  
"Do you hear that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No, I don't hear anything."   
  
"That's just it, no Suu. I hope she's ok." Quatre said as he put his chin in his hand.  
  
Suddenly Duo burst through the door. "Alright boys, the alert is out, the Gundam's are needed."  
  
James blinked. "Gundams?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "And we need as many piolets as possible, so, are you with us?"  
  
Next Scene  
  
Micah was on her way to the movie theater with her sister Scarlet. Half way there Micah stopped and looked as if she were in a trance, or perhaps asleep with her eyes open. Her eyes moved like she were in a dream, watching something that no one else saw.  
  
And then the transformation stick was in her hand. And she knew what she must do.


	17. Episode 017

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 017  
  
"The destruction will soon fallow unless we can defeat it the Dragon's vessel." Himiko said.  
  
Suddenly everyone had their transformation sticks.  
  
"The lost senshi must awaken." Himiko said in an insistent voice.  
  
Celeste nodded and tightly grasped her pen in her hand. "Kiiro Hoshi make up!"  
  
Ashley gave a quick nod. "Midori Hoshi make up!"  
  
Kokurami stood up and raised her pen/stick "Shiro Hoshi make up!"  
  
Kitoshi was last but probably one of the most ready. "Yume Hoshi make up!"  
  
After they had all transformed Himiko looked around.   
  
"We're still missing some Senshi. But soon it will be time for the battle." Himiko said.  
  
Kokurami nodded. "I hope we can handle it."  
  
"I second that," Ashley said as she bit down on her lower lip.  
  
Next Scene  
  
James couldn't believe what he was hearing. "YOU want ME to piolet a GUNDAM?!"   
  
Duo nodded. "Hai, that's what I came here for. We need all the guys we can get, and since you Quatre, you're in."  
  
"You up for it?" Quatre asked him.  
  
James nodded. "Sure am."  
  
Duo motioned for both boys to fallow him out to his jeep.  
  
"Hope in," Duo said as he climbed in the drivers seat.  
  
As soon as they set foot in the car, Duo sped off. Both boys knocked into the back seat with a thud.  
  
"Ow..." Quatre grumbled.   
  
"His driving could us a little work," James agreed.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Katana awoke with dirt dried to her face. Caked on by her own sweat. She used her hands to push herself up.   
  
Her green eyes flickered with a fierce flame. She stood up and reached out for the dragon staff.   
  
"And earth shall be cleansed by the hand of the Dragon staff wheeler." Katana said as she snapped her fingers.  
  
The dirt vanished from her skin and clothes and soon she too had vanished.  
  
When she reappeared she was in the middle of the park, the park that was now dark. Even blacker clouds loomed over head, spinning in almost a cyclone. Lightning flashed and cracked, exposing the heavens for split seconds. The clouds spread farther and farther, and a strong and chilling wind blew.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Nozomi knew something was up, and that she had to leave. Something inside her told her that there would not be a tomorrow if she didn't leave now.  
  
"Heero... I... I have to go." She whispered.  
  
Heero didn't hear her, he was too busy listening to a small radio in his ear. The one telling him he had to go.  
  
"I have to go," he said.  
  
She nodded and they quickly parted ways. Nozomi ducked into a corner. "Murasaki Hoshi make up!"  
  
Next Scene  
  
Nona looked at the transformation stick in her hand, and then up at the approaching clouds.  
  
"Suu," Nona whispered.  
  
Suu didn't answer so Nona turned to look at her. She had mechanical wings sprouting from her back.  
  
Nona closed her eyes, "Kuroi Hoshi make up!"  
  
Suu was gone by the time she opened her eyes. But Nona herself knew where she had to go, the park....  
  
  
Ok minna, o_O what do you think? No one reviews any more... Well maybe with the exception of Tatramegami, my little sister. Do you guys still like this story? I'm just wondering.  



	18. Episode 018

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 018   
  


The raging winds pushed back Himiko and the others. They had all met up in what was almost the center of the park. 

"We have to destroy her before she comes into her full powers!" Himiko yelled. 

Everyone nodded and shielded their eyes as specks of dirt and other things began to swirl in the air. 

Menz made a fist and Nozomi jumped back. "If you're gonna have spiked gloves, I'm gonna keep my distance." She said. 

Menz laughed. "Good idea." 

Menz's face was soon less than cheery as the urgency of the battle hit her once more. 

"I wish this were just a bad dream..." Micah said as she frowned.   
  


Next Scene 

  
  


James looked around and was amazed at the size of the Gundam's. Duo lead them past a few before stopping in front of Sandrock and what appeared to be it's twin, but with slightly darker colors. 

"This is your Gundam James, Gunrock." 

James' jaw dropped as he stared up at it. "Alright!" 

"In short, with this Gundam, you can kick a whole lot of butt. And we're gonna need it." Heero said in his monotone voice. 

James nodded. "What are we fighting?" 

A flash of fear shone in even Heero's eye before disappearing as if it were never there. 

"The Dragon. The wielder of the Dragon staff can do so much, without even a single thought of what they're doing. The wielder is a soulless person." Duo explained. 

"Oh boy..." James managed.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Katana focused her energy on powering the staff. Her green eyes snapped open as soon as she realized there were people approaching. 

"Densetsu senshi ga anata desu."(You are the legendary soldiers) Katana said in a monotone voice. "Prepare to die." 

Menz held her fists ready in a fighting stance. 

"Dark mirror, come forth!" Katana cried. 

Suddenly a black full length mirror appeared before her, blocking her from view. 

"Darkness... Reflect!" Katana called out. 

A wave of darkness came from the mirror and swept over the group. It was like being bathed in a warm yet chilly light. 

"I feel dizzy," Nona said as she put her head in her hands. 

Kokurami closed her eyes hoping to escape the dizziness that everyone else was experiencing, including herself. 

Seconds later the dizziness had passed and it felt as if it had never been. Than is until they turned around... 


	19. Episode 019

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 019  
  
*** Special Returning Episode!***  
  
Ashley let out a high-pitched gasped that shattered the thick yet glass like silence. Her crystal eyes met with an exact copy of her own. Except for the face that they had a cold, dark, and empty glow to them.  
  
Ashley reached up a gloved hand to cover her open mouth, and her replica did the same.  
  
Micah's eyes widened and her eye brows narrowed. She was amazed how identical the girl before her actually looked.  
  
"What kind of trick is this?" Celeste said aloud.  
  
The other Celeste echoed her with perfect pitch and accent. But suddenly her face twisted into an evil grin.  
  
Nona turned to see Katana's focused but mute expressionless face. Katana's hand rapped around the staff. Her knuckles were even whiter than her already pale tone.  
  
Just watching Kanata stand there with her motionless eyes, sent horrid chills up and down Nona's spine.  
  
"Being a mirror image of you in every way, we have your powers, your skills, and we know every move that you could ever use. And we know when you would use it." Said the copy of Himiko.  
  
"Go ahead, attack!" The clone of Nozomi said with a leer.  
  
"Murasaki no Lightning!" Yelled Sailor Murasaki (purple) Hoshi.  
  
The purple lightning snapped through the air and hit Nozomi's double. With in seconds bright red blood trickled down the double's arm, flowing from wound on her shoulder. But this attack also reflected upon the real Nozomi's body.  
  
"It's like a mirror..." Aoi Hoshi (Menz) whispered.  
  
Nozomi pressed a hand over her gushing wound and tried to keep her mind alert.  
  
"Don't attack them!" Sailor Yume Hoshi yelled over the roar of the wind.  
  
Everyone gave her a quick nod.  
  
"Attacking will only reflect back on us." Momoiro Hoshi observed.  
  
Katana's cold green eyes quickly flashed to the staff in her hands. The winds grew stronger and the trees began to sway, bend, and crack.  
  
"Momoiro no Kaze!" Yelled the Sailor Momoiro Hoshi mirror image.  
  
"Aoi Shield!" Aoi Hoshi yelled.  
  
The shield blocked the pink wind attack.  
Slowly Katana's eyes softened slightly, and then it was gone.   
  
"The darkness consumes me   
  
Consumes all that I am   
  
Coating my soul   
  
Driving out all within me   
  
Giving me an empty feeling   
  
But a power so strong   
  
I can feel it's coldness   
  
As it flows through my veins   
  
I am no longer me, only darkness   
  
My soul forever dark   
  
Forced to do the biding of another   
  
Forever in the darkness..." Katana whispered.  
  
Everyone looked up, she was wavering, swinging back and forth between the trance and her soulless state of being.  
  
Emerald bands, ribbons or light, came from within the green eyes of the dragon on the staff. The ribbons were fallowed by ghostly green smoke dragons. They twisted and wound around Katana and then went up into a dark, black cloud.   
  
Katana's eyes locked with the eyes of the dragon staff. The cold green stare made the Senshi shiver yet again.  
  
Suddenly Menz froze, she could feel a cold sleek blade poking into her back.  
  
"It's your time to die," the replica of Menz whispered in an emotionless voice.  
  
Menz closed her eyes and awaited her fate, and it came. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and her knees shook.   
  
"Need help ladies?" A voice boomed.   
  
Menz opened her eyes to see 6 Gundams lined up behind Katana.  
  
"Thank God..." Menz said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
While her eyes were still locked with that of the staff, Katana's lips began to move. "Darkness... Reflect."  
  
The same wave washed over the Gundam's and their piolets.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Nona mumbled.  
  
"You can say that again..." Kokurami mumbled.  
Kantana began to chant "darkness consumes".  
  
All of the sudden, Suu swooped down from no where and grabbed the staff from Katana's hands.  
  
Suu threw the staff to Kokurami. "You know what to do with it, destroy it."  
  
Kokurami nodded and in one movement, she stuck the staff on the ground, smashing the head of the staff. A big explosion of green and black light sent everyone flying to the ground.  
  
When it was all over, there was no longer and mirror images, only the true people were there. Katana sank to the ground slowly.  
  
"What will become of me..."  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Episode 020

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 020   
  
Katana could feel the dark power slowly leaving her body and soul. From one emptiness to another.  
  
Katana sank down to her knees. Her palms pressed against the dirt of where she had stood. Katana's dark green eyes rolled up from the ground as she looked up at the senshi who had won.  
  
"I know you'll want to kill me for what I have done." Katanan said as her voice did not waver.  
  
Menz made a fist and then unmade it, she seemed to be deep in though, though all everyone else could see was her spiked gloves. "We should do something about you. After all, you planned on destroying the world with that staff of yours."  
  
Nona nodded. "We could forgive you." Nona said in a questioning voice.  
  
"But that would be compassionate, forgiving, and understanding." Himiko reminded her fellow senshi.  
  
Katana's eyes returned to the dirt floor. She lowered them so that they were closed. She braced herself the fate that belonged to her alone.  
  
"I was created from a dark avoid deep within the hearts of those who were in pain. And now I bow my head and return to the void from whence I came." Katana prayed out loud.  
  
"This things we all are," Ashley finished softly.  
  
"We forgive you for what you did. You didn't go into it knowing what you were doing. And for that we can forgive you. And help in anyway we can." Celeste said with a smile.  
  
Katana looked up "you would forgive me?"  
  
"No, we have forgiven you." Nozomi replied.  
  
Everyone else nodded. They de transformed. Himiko held out a hand to help Katana up, and Katana hesitantly reached for her hand.  
  
"Um, where's she going to stay?" Menz asked.  
  
Everyone blinked and Celeste scratched her head.  
  
"She can stay at my house!" Micah suggested excitedly.  
  
"hey!" Heero yelped. "It's my house too!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Awww c'mon baby, what's one more girl in your house?" Nozomi joked as she glomped him.  
  
"Alright fine, at least for now." Heero said with a sigh.  
  
Micah glomped Heero's other arm. "Thank you thank you!"  
  
He sighed again. "What have I just gotten myself into?" He wondered out loud.   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"Thank you for walking me home," Nozomi asked as she swept a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Heero gave her a slightly cocky grin. "Oh, it was my please, trust me."  
  
Nozomi blushed a very pale pink blush and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Heero's lips were preventing her from speaking.  
  
Menz and Becks were crouched in the bushes watching Nozomi and Heero kiss. Suddenly the bush began to rustle and someone touched Menz's shoulder. She slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.  
  
It was Wufei grinning. "Could I... Talk to you for a moment?"   
  
Menz nodded and they went around the side of the building.  
  
Menz didn't get a chance to even ask what he wanted before his lips were on hers. When they parted he spoke.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to give you that before we went into battle." He said with a smiled. 


	21. Episode 021

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 021  
  
Katana lay on the floor in Scarlet's room in a dark red sleeping bag. Her black dress now replaced by a pair of pink shorts and a white tee shirt. She lay soundly asleep in what looked like a peaceful slumber.   
  
But Katana's dreams were that of doom and gloom. And of horrid things yet to come. Things she wouldn't remember in the morning, things that would stay with the depths of the night.  
  
Katana awoke wit ha start and looked around in confusion. Seconds later she remembered where she was. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and then laid back down.   
  
Katana just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something awful still yet to come.... Though there would be the calm that comes just before the storm....  
  
Next scene  
  
  
Heero stood in the kitchen wearing his green pajama pants, but no shirt. He popped a pop tart into the toaster and then rested his head on the counter.  
  
"Take a seat," Micah suggested as she pushed a chair over.  
  
"Thanks..." He grumbled at he sat down.  
  
A loud fart sound emitted as soon as he sat down. Micah began laughing and Heero glared at her.  
  
"Would you quit it!" He yelped.  
  
Katana sat blinking her eyes with a sort of aw for what was going on around her.  
  
"You want a pop tart Katana?" Micah asked.  
  
Katana blinked. "Pop tart?" She said looking rather confused.  
  
Next Scene  
  
You could tell by his face that Eagle was in love. Madly in love. He was sat the local drug store buying a bouquet of white flowers.  
  
"They for a special lady?" Asked Wufei.  
  
Eagle nodded. "You know it."  
  
Wufei laughed and shook his head. "I've only been here a few days and already I've got my eyes on someone..."  
  
Eagle grinned. "It's great living here..."  
  
Wufei laughed. "Do you know Menz?"  
  
Eagle shook his head. "Not really, I mean I've seen her around and all. All I know is she's got a sister named Nozomi."  
  
"Menz is awesome..." Wufei trailed off.  
  
Eagle blinked. "Wow... You've got it just about as bad as I do my man!"  
  
Wufei nodded, "I'm afraid I have too..."  
  
"Well I'm off to deliver these flowers to the girl of my dreams before I go to work."  
  
Wufei nodded. "You do that."  
  
Eagle left with the flowers in hand.  
  
Menz walked in minutes later.  
  
"Hey boy, what time do you get off from work?" Menz asked hopefully.  
  
"Four." He replied with a sigh.  
  
"Aww.... The whole afternoon huh?"  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"Well then..." Menz trailed off and pondered. "I'll have to hang here with you!" She said as she laughed.  
  
Next scene  
  
Nozomi checked herself one last time in rear-view mirror of a car that was parked just out side Heero's house. She wanted to make sure her light blue shorts weren't riding up.   
  
"Perfect," she said with a confidant smile.  
  
She walked up Heero's walk way and rang the bell. She bit down on her lower lip after at least half a minute had gone by. Her patience was rewarded when Heero's younger sister Micah answered the door.  
  
"Hey, is Heero home?" Nozomi asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, but he's a bit busy..." Micah trailed off.  
  
"I can wait in the hall." Nozomi said as she stepped in.  
  
"Ok." Micah replied as she let her in.  
  
Nozomi leaned up against the now closed door and waited for Heero.   
  
She would have been perfectly happy waiting for him, but then she realized she could hear his voice, and the voice of another...  
  
"I don't know... It's like kissing my brother for god sake!" Usagi said.  
  
"Well, then tell him." Heero replied plainly.  
  
"But I don't want to hurt his feelings, but you know, I want someone else, a lover, not a brother." Usagi replied.  
  
"Hm well it's up to you to tell him, I refuse to do it for you."  
  
"Tell him what?" Nozomi wondered out loud.  
  
Heero heard and quickly turned around and looked behind him. He had been up on the second floor landing talking with Usagi.  
  
"It's not what it looks, or sounds like Nozomi-chan!" Heero said as he gulped down the lump forming in his throat.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Scarlet was working her first day at the confectionary store along with a guy named Chichiri and another one named Trunks. Trunks happened to fancy Scarlet.  
  
"You look nice today," Trunks commented.  
  
Scarlet looked up from the cash register. "Hm? Thanks..."  
  
Trunks smiled. "You got a boyfriend?"  
  
Scarlet again looked up, "I uh"  
  
"'Cause if you don't I'd love to take you out to the movies tonight." Trunks replied.  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Episode 022

  
Episode 22  
  
"You had better explain, 'cause if you don't I'm leaving." Nozomi said crossly.  
  
"That's easy, we were talking about how she feels like Eagle's her brother." Heero replied.  
  
"Why did she come to you?" Nozomi pondered out loud.  
  
"Because... Her best friend *IS* Eagle. I was the next best-"  
  
"Because he loves me and I know it." Serena answered.  
  
Nozomi rolled her eyes. "Well, Heero-chan, when you have an answer I'll be at the ice cream shop." And then she left calmly.  
  
She knew that Serena was just being silly. And she was gonna have Heero prove it to her.  
  
Heero hurried down the stairs. "You should go after her," Micah instructed.  
  
Heero nodded and Micah patted him on the back. he left and Micah couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Oh his back was a sign that said 'kick me'.  
  
Next Scene  
  
"Well Trunks, I sort of have a boyfriend already. Though we're not official." Scarlet replied as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.  
  
"Not official? You mean that you're not a couple?" Trunks said as he raised an eye brow.  
  
"Not *OFFICIALLY* but we are kinda a couple." Scarlet replied, realizing that this sounded stupid.  
  
"Then how about you go with me to get some ice cream after we're done here at work?" Trunks replied.  
  
Scarlet had to think about that, Duo had yet to ask her out, and Trunks was really nice. He made her smile and blush, just what every girl wants. But he didn't make her heart do anything out of the ordinary. Not the way Duo did. And Duo could make her laugh when she never thought possible.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, and you're a really nice guy. But I'm busy after work." Scarlet replied politely.  
  
"Well, if you reconsider, let me know ok." Trunks replied as he flashed a brilliant smile.  
  
Scarlet smiled back, "sure."  
  
Next Scene  
  
Nona sat on the couch in the family room. She had flipped through the channels and come up with nothing to watch. The summer was half over and they had done nothing but save the world.  
  
She clasped her hands in her lap and sighed. She picked a piece of lint off her dark blue jean shorts. Then she stood up and walked around the room.  
  
"I need an idea," she said.   
  
Suddenly it hit her, a trip to an island would be great! Of course it couldn't be in a fancy resort or anything, but still...  
  
She grabbed the phone and called Kokurami.  
  
"Hey, I just got the most brill idea!" Nona said excitedly.  
  
"What?"   
  
"We all need to go on a trip to an island together! And I mean it! We can camp out and just chill!" Nona said.  
  
"Great idea! What could go wrong on a little island?" Kokurami replied.  
  
"Exactly my point," Nona said.  
  
"Great! I'll call the others and see when they all want to leave!" Kokurami replied. 


	23. Episode 023

Himitsu no Kimichi(hidden feelings) Anime soap opera Episode 23   
  


"Hmm, should I pack a fake rat in Heero's bag? Or the snake?" Micah asked as she held each in one hand. 

Scarlet seemed to be thinking on it, but her response was weird. "I don't think I want to go on this trip." 

Micah's eyes almost popped out of her head. "What do you mean?!" 

"I just have a bad feeling... Well maybe not bad, but weird or funny. Odd maybe..." Scarlet said as she tried to jam her suit case closed. 

Micah plopped the fake snake and rat on Scarlet's dark red bed sheets and hopped onto the bed. She then sat on the suit case in front of her sister. 

"You gotta thinking about all the neat tricks we can play on Heero and Duo!" Micah replied with a sparkle in her eyes. 

Scarlet burst out laughing. "Yeah, if only we could find a way to get the rat into Duo's bag." Scarlet pondered. 

Micah giggled and nodded. 

"Do you thinking Nozomi-chan and Heero-chan made up?" Scarlet said out loud. 

Micah shrugged. "I hope so though, 'cause MAN can Heero wine when he wants to!" 

Scarlet closed the latches on her red suit case, and then Micah was able to get off it. 

"Thanks," Scarlet said with a smile. 

Micah nodded and pick up her snake and rat and hurried to Heero's room to plant at least one...   
  


Next Scene   
  


Nozomi was lying on her back on her bed. She ran her hand over her crisp blue sheets. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts with white threading and a white tank top with black straps. 

She was replaying the afternoon in her head. She had a very dreamy look in her eyes, and she was grinning like crazy.   
  


~Flash Back~   
  


Nozomi sat in a booth drinking a milk shake. It was fifteen minutes after she had left Heero's house. She wondered if he was coming or not. She used her straw to stir her milk shake. The chocolate swirled around and around... 

"Could you stare at that shake any harder?" Teased a familiar voice. 

Nozomi looked up and smiled. "Heero-chan." 

Heero slide in next to her and kissed her on the cheek. 

"I hope you're not mad. I really didn't realize she was just trying to flirt." Heero said as he scratched his head. 

Nozomi laughed. "She wanted to do more than just flirt." 

"Don't worry, if I don't have feelings for her, then she can't MAKE me. And believe be, I don't have feelings for her." Heero said as he wound a some of Nozomi's hair around his finger. 

She smiled, "ok, yeah, you're right."   
  


~End Flash Back~   
  


Nozomi sighed happily and then remembered, she needed to pack. She couldn't wait to see Heero's face when he saw her in her bathing suit for the first time!"   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kitoshi had gone to the drug store to buy some travel shampoo, no use in taking a whole bottle. Though, she wasn't too sure that on an island there would be a place to shower, the brochure said it was secluded. But hey, why not come prepared? 

While she was there she got some sun block and some sun glasses. Then she headed to the check out and placed the stuff on the counter. There at the counter was a nice guy, the tag on his shirt said 'Chichiri'. "Going some where?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm going to an secluded island with all my friends." She replied excitedly. 

"Would one of them happen to be Heero, and another of them Scarlet?" He asked. 

She nodded slowly. "How would you know?" 

"Oh, I take classes with Heero and I work at a store with Scarlet. Heero actually invited me to come along, so I guess I'll see ya tomorrow bright and early?" he replied with a wink. 

She blushed and nodded. "Cool, you'll look for me then ne?" 

He nodded. 

She paid for her stuff and left. As soon as she was out the door though, she grinned. "He's sooooo cute..."   
  


Next Scene   
  


James and Quatre were deciding what game boy games to take with them, Suu suggested ones without sound. The boys rolled their eyes. 

"Too bad she has to come with us," Quatre complained. 

"Hey, we should be so lucky to be going," James replied. But then he made a face at Suu. 

"I still can't believe you got to piolet a Gundam." Suu said as stars appeared in her eyes. 

"Oh boy, here we go again..." Quatre groaned. 

"I think James is the best piolet of all times!" Suu said with a grin. 

James laughed and shook his head. Sometimes she could be so immature... Though it was true, he *was* the best...   
  


Next Scene   
  


That morning, bright and early, Wufei picked Menz up at her apartment. 

"Ready?" He said as he hung outside her door. 

She nodded and handed him her bags. 

"Yup I'm ready," she replied. 

"Can't you carry your own bags?" He complained. 

"You wanna see me in my bathing suit?" She asked. 

He nodded quickly. 

"Then carry," she replied.   
  



	24. Episode 024

Episode 24 

Episode 24   
  
Heero and Duo had arrived at their boat earlier than the others. They wanted to make sure everything was ready. Heero went to talk to the captain of the boat.  
  
"So you'll drop us off there, and come back for us in two days, right?" Heero said as he raised an eye brow.  
  
"Yeah." The captain replied as he fingered his grey mustache.  
  
Duo meanwhile was busy loading his and Heero's stuff onto the boat, along with six tents. The other guys were supposed to bring more tents, hopefully there would be enough for everyone.  
  
"Maybe I'll get lucky and have to share a tent with Scarlet..." Duo said with a grin.  
  
Of course they way luck would have it he would probably just end up having to share it with Heero or something.  
  
Heero returned to the passengers portion of the boat looked around, and realized they would have quiet a squeeze. Especially since girls pack way too much stuff.  
  
"Hm, alone on an small isolated island with a bunch of ladies... I wonder what will happen?" Heero said with a leer.  
  
Duo laughed.   
  
Next Scene  
  
Nozomi sat in the back of Wufei's car while Menz rode shot gun, and Wufei drove. Becks are next to Nozomi, but she herself was a lot less grumpy.  
  
"I can't believe Usagi's coming. She's gonna be such a baby the whole trip." Nozomi wined.  
  
"And you're not?" Menz said as she snickered.  
  
Nozomi stuck out her tongue. "But I shouldn't worry. I really really shouldn't. 'Cause I haven't got anything worry about. I bet even if she ran around naked the whole time Heero wouldn't notice." Nozomi said as she laughed.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Wufei replied.  
  
Menz hit him with her back pack.  
  
"Sorry!" Wufei yelped. "But really, I hope she doesn't run around naked. That would be scary..."  
  
"You're telling me..." Nozomi said as she shuddered.  
  
Becks laughed. "Nozomi, don't worry so much. You're gonna seem like you're an adult or something."  
  
Nozomi nodded. "Can't be too grown up now can we?"  
  
"Not in the game of love." Menz replied.  
  
All three girls started laughing leaving poor Wufei puzzled.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Living close to the doc James, Quatre, and Suu were able to walk to the boat. They actually beat Nozomi, Menz, Becks, and Wufei there.  
  
"Hey!" Duo yelled from the front of the ship. "I'm the king of the world."  
  
Just then from behind Heero pushed Duo off the end of the ship and he fell down into the cold water.  
"Heh, someone's gonna get it," James mumbled.  
  
Duo climbed out of the water dripping from head to toe. He was also looking rather red.  
  
"I, uh...." Heero said as he backed up.  
  
Duo climbed onto the boat intending to throw Heero off, but Heero sorta beat him to it. He backed up to the end of the boat wall and fell off backwards.  
  
"Hm, never mind." Duo said.  
  
Soon everyone else had arrived and they were ready to go.   
  
"I checked the wether channel, we're in luck, no storms for this weekend." Ashley said.  
  
"Great," Kokurami replied as she sat down below deck. "Paradise Isle, here we come!"  
  



	25. Episode 025

Episode 25  
  
Air Date: Monday March 04 2002  
  
Yay! I'm so glad to be back to writing this again! I was amazed that I remembered as many characters as I did... And um I kinda left some people out sorta but they'll have more talking and stuff in the next episode, it's just the way soaps go. At first I wasn't going to continue, because I wasn't even watching any soap operas for a while, but now I'm watching Port Charles, and it inspired me to start writing again. That and having more free time! YAY! And now here's the episode!   
  
  
  
Celeste, Himiko, Ashley, Kitoshi,Chichiri, Menz, Becks, Nozomi, Heero, and Wufei were hanging out at the back of the boat.  
  
"I've read about this island," Becks announced as the cool air ran through her hair.  
  
"Oh?" Nozomi said as she blinked her shiny eyes.  
  
"They say a mermaid inhabits the island. She traps young girls and seduces their men." Becks explained.  
  
'Right." Heero snorted. "And there's a unicorn in Egypt that will grant me three wishes."  
  
Nozomi stuck out her tongue. "Don't make fun. I've heard the story too."  
  
"It would be cool, think about it Heero my man, we could get seduced by a really hot merchick." Duo said with a leer.  
  
"Ah yes, by a woman wh's half fish. Nothing bootylicous about that." Menz snickered.  
  
Wufei laughed, "she's got a point."  
  
"Don't I always?" Menz replied as she batted her eyes.  
  
"Of course," Wufei agreed.  
  
"Don't talk like that, it's gonna make me sick." Menz said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Wufei replied.  
  
"Mmm I like the sound of that." Menz replied with a leer.  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Kokurami, James, Micah and Nona were all leaning against the rail not to far from Menz and the others.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if this mermaid is for real," Kokurami wondered out loud.  
  
"You never know," Nona replied as she looked out at the water.  
  
"I wonder what she looks like," Micah said as she put her chin in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Let's just hope she's like Disney's little mermaid and not some weirdo who really seduces people." James said.  
  
"Afraid you'll be seduced?" Nona said with a grin.  
  
He shook his head. "No, not at all. But I Don't think I can say the same for the rest of the male party."  
  
Kokurami ran her fingers through her hair and turned to the water, "is anyone else getting a funny feeling about this place?"   
  
"Like a chilling feeling as we go deeper into the water, closer to the island?" Nona asked.  
  
Kokurami nodded.   
  
"Me too, a very chilling feeling." Nona said as she rubbed her hands over her arms.  
  
"And I thought it was just me," James said. "But it could just be that we're creeping ourselves out and imagining things." James added.  
  
"Let's hope it's just that." Kokurami replied.  
  
"Hey, as long as you Don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, there's no need to worry." Micah pointed out.  
  
James scratched his head. "You're right."  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
The gang arrived at the shore of the island and as soon as the boat docked everyone started spilling out of the boat.  
  
"Wait a minute," Nozomi said as she paused. "Where are the hotels and the rest of the island people?"  
  
Their captain blinked and then laughed. "You're it."  
  
Nozomi's jaw just dropped to the ground. "What?!"  
  
"I Don't think we signed up to stay on a deserted island," Kokurami said as she kicked at the ground and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
Celeste folded her arms over her chest, "well I sure Don't want to stay here."  
  
"Scarlet, Micah, if this is another one of your foolish tricks," Heero warned.  
  
"Don't be a jerk," Scarlet snapped. "This has nothing to do with me or Micah-chan."  
  
Chichiri grinned, "hmm looks like we'll have to actually sleep in the tents!"   
  
All of the girls groaned at once.  
  
"Who wants to sleep in my tent?" Chichiri said as he winked at Kitoshi.  
  
Kitoshi blushed a very bright pink, not quit red.  
  
"And how exactly are we supposed to shower?" Himiko wondered out loud.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Kitoshi replied. "I am so not down with the idea of no showering."  
  
"Come on girls, it'll be fun," Duo said.   
  
The captain mean while had gotten into the boat and was casting off.  
  
"Looks like we're stuck here," Scarlet said with a sigh.  
  
"At least we get to go swimming," Ashley pointed out.  
  
"Ahhh yes bathing suits," Heero said as he tried not to drool.  
  
"Nights under the stars, really romantic," Nozomi said with a smile.  
  
"And hey, what's the worse that could happen?" Heero added.  
  



	26. Episode 026

Episode 026   
  
  
Air Date: Monday March 11th 2002. 

Thank you to Celeste for her help with the editing XD

  
The group began piling up their bags, tents, and the food and cooking equipment. Once they had unloaded the boat they knew there was no turning back.   
  
"I guess we can pretty much set up camp anywhere," Himiko said as she looked around.  
  
"Not too close the water," Micah warned, "we might end up in the middle of the ocean in our sleep!"   
  
Heero rolled his eyes, his sisters drove him nuts, like poison ivy only worse...  
  
"I wonder if there are any other people here," Celeste wondered out loud.  
  
As if on cue two identical twin girls walked up. They both had shoulder length bright red hair, green eyes, white tank tops and red shorts.  
  
"Hi, we're looking for other people who are spending the week end here." Said one of the girls.  
  
"Our friends, and us too, wanted to set up camp near other people, maybe get to know someone new." The other twin said with a wink.  
  
"We're staying here too," Duo said with a grin. "And we'd *love* to get to know you." He added.  
  
Scarlet pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
The first twin smiled, "I was hoping there would be more guys, I uh, I mean more people, here."  
  
"Why don't you grab your stuff and follow us? We'll take you to where we're camping out." The second twin said.  
  
The first one nodded. "And this way no one has to be alone."  
  
"Though alone doesn't sound half bad to me..." Nozomi trailed off and winked at Heero.  
  
Everyone grabbed their stuff and trekked through the sand after the twins, who yes, are still very nameless.   
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
The group made their way to an area with a bunch of palm trees and some more teens who had already begun setting up camp.   
  
"Hey, we actually found some other people," the first twin said, still nameless I'm afraid.  
  
"Cool," said a guy with spiked black hair and a big grin.  
  
A girl with hip length blonde hair and deep blue eyes walked up pulling a rolling suit case behind her. A guy with purple hair fallowed behind her carrying her other suit case.  
  
"Um, how about introduction time?" Scarlet suggested.  
  
"Sure thing!" Said one of the twins. "My name is Umi."  
  
"And I'm Pearl," the other twin replied. "That's Trunks," she said pointing to the purple haired guy.  
  
"I'm Gohan," the black haired and really cute guy said.  
  
"My name is Lilly," the blonde said with a smile.  
  
The rest of the group introduced themselves, seeing as there were so many names.  
  
"Well, how about we start setting up tents?" Kitoshi suggested.  
  
"Sure," Carrot replied as he grabbed some poles. (Ah heh yeah I told you people would just pop up, though it only really seems so if you haven't read in a while. Gomen ne.)  
  
Heero also began setting up poles and easily set up his tent. Wufei was close in second, setting his up next to Heero's.  
  
Scarlet and Micah mean while were struggling with their's.  
  
"Alright, we put the poles through and attached to the tent it's self." Scarlet said as she bit down on her lip.  
  
"But we don't have the part where it stays up." Micah said with a sigh.  
  
"Nozomi and I have already got our's up," Menz said proudly.   
  
Nozomi nodded and leaned against the main pole in the front, and caused the whole tent to collapse.  
  
"Whoops...." Nozomi said as she sweat dropped. "I really didn't mean to do that."  
  
Heero laughed, "you want some help?"  
  
"Nope," Menz replied.   
  
Celeste and Himiko were slowly setting up their tent.   
  
"Pass the sun block," Celeste said from where she sat on the sand, putting metal poles together.  
  
"Wouldn't rather wait until we're on the beach and you're in your bathing suit?" Himiko asked.  
  
Celeste shook her head, "Nah., I might get sun burn. I'll put more on later, one can never have too much sun block."  
  
"Good point," Himiko replied.  
  
"Hey Duo, will you help us?" Scarlet asked as she batted her eyes.  
  
"Sure," Duo replied with a smile.  
  
"I thought you were going to help me," Pearl said as she frowned.  
  
"Well, I..." Duo trailed off as he looked from girl to girl.   
  
"Fine, whatever." Scarlet said as she turned her back on him.  
  
"I never actually said I would help you," Duo said to Pearl.  
  
"But you didn't say no either." She replied as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, let's do it this way, I'll help out Scarlet and you ask someone else, there are plenty of other guys." Duo said quickly.  
  
Pearl pouted but ended up asking Trunks for help.  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
After they had set up their tents, it was time to hit the beach.  
  
"One thing though," Kokurami said as she took out her bathing suit and sandals. "Where are we going to get changed?"  
  
A huge grin spread across Heero's face.  
  
"No," Scarlet said before he could say a word. "We can get dressed in our tents, and no peeking guys. And yes, I mean *guys*."  
  
"We know how dirty your mind can be," James snickered.  
  
"Shoosh, don't you say a word," Heero hissed.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Nozomi asked Heero.  
  
"Eh heh, ya know.... You know... Yeah, you know..." Heero trailed off as he scratched his head.  
  
"No. I don't know. Care to explain?" Nozomi said sweetly.  
  
"That stuff guys talk about, jeeze, you'd think I said something about naked chicks." Heero scoffed.  
  
Nozomi stuck out her tongue and grabbed her bag. The rest of the teens all went to their shared and not shared tents to change.   
  
"Hmm I wonder if Heero will wear a speedo," Nozomi said with a grin.  
  
"Oh gosh, come on, I don't wanna think like that." Menz said a she made a face.  
  
Once everyone had finished changing they all met on the beach.   
  
Scarlet had on a two piece red bathing suit, she set up her white beach chair and sat down with a magazine. Micah wore a one piece pink suit, and quickly set out to dive into the water. Nozomi and Menz where close behind her.  
  
Lilly had on a stunning glitter covered blue bikini. She laid out on her towel, she like Scarlet, didn't seem interested in going into the water.  
  
"Come on Scarlet, come swim with me," Duo begged.  
  
Scarlet shook her head. "No thanks, I think I'll just get a tan."  
  
"I second that, it so much better on land, away from the water. But near the guys of course," Lilly said as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
Duo sighed, "well, you leave me no choice." And with that he scooped Scarlet up in his arms and carried her to the water.  
  
"Hey, don't get me wet!" She yelped.  
  
He grinned and dropped her into an incoming wave. She went under and came back up with sea weed in her hair. "Not funny. Not even one bit." She growled as he laughed.  
  
Scarlet was soon grinning too, and she grabbed him by the ankles and pulling him down with a plop into the water.  
  
"He's cute," Pearl said to her sister. "I want him."  
  
  



	27. episode 027

Episode 27

  
  


Air date: Thursday March 21st

  
  


Ack... Sorry this was so late! I had a really busy weekend and then tons of home work, even home work from youth group at church ^_^; so I've been writing a little bit at a time whenever I can. Next week shouldn't be so busy, at least not on the week days.

  
  


"We better get to camp," Duo said as the sun began to sink into the ocean. 

Scarlet nodded as she sighed, "but it's such a beautiful sunset."

The two of them were sitting on a big rock that was starting to be swallowed up by the rising tide.

Heero was swimming back to shore while his little sister Micah was filling his shoes with little crabs. Nozomi was picking up her towel already and following Menz back to camp where the two of them planned to start the fire.

Kokurami, Nona, and Suu were dumping out the sand from their shoes and towels. It was starting to get chilly so they were going to find Micah and head back.

"Hey," Nona said as she tapped Micah on the shoulder. "What are you doing?" 

"Putting crabs in my brother's shoes. Just because we on vacation doesn't mean I get to take time off from driving my brother insane." Micah replied solemnly.

Kokurami, Suu and Nona laughed. "Alrighty."

Celeste, Kitoshi and Himiko were just watching the waves lapping at their toes as they sat in the sand. 

"It's soooooo peaceful," Celeste said in a dreamy voice.

"Ah just wait until the stars come out. Oh my god there must be a million out here without all the street lights!" Himiko said excitedly.

"Mmmm I wanna go on a walk on the beach under the moonlight, that has to be the most romantic thing in the world." Kitoshi said looking far off in a dreamy world.

  
  


Next Scene

Pearl and her sister Umi had already gone back to camp to change out of their bathing suits and into shorts and tee shirts. Trunks and Gohan were collecting sticks while Carrot and James took out the food. 

Pearl innocently walked up to Nozomi, "excuse me, which tent belongs to Scarlet?" She asked.

Nozomi shrugged, "how the heck should I know? I didn't memorized where everyone is. There are like a million tents. I'm happy I know where my tent is an where Heero-chan's is."

Pearl pouted, "please?"

"It might be the red tent next to the green one." Nozomi replied finally as she waved Pearl off.

Pearl grinned and returned to her own tent alone with her sister.

Kokurami and Micah came running into camp and dove into a tent.

"What's going on?" Nozomi asked with her hands on her hips.

Kokurami poked her head out of the tent. "There are crabs in Heero's shoes." 

Micah was under a sleeping bag muffling her giggles.

"Oh however did they get there?" Nozomi said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Duo and Scarlet came into camp carrying there stuff.

"I wonder how all those crabs found their way into Heero's shoes. Mine were even closer to shore." Duo said as he scratched his head.

"We remembered a can opener right?" Scarlet asked Menz.

Menz shrugged, "I can't say for sure that we did... Let's hope, or someone's gonna have to bite the darn thing open," Menz said as she laughed.

Scarlet began digging through their dishes and other kitchen stuff. She bit down on her lip, "it's not here."

"It's in oat meal box, it wouldn't fit any other way," Micah called from inside the tent.

Scarlet blinked. "Um.... Alright..."

Sure enough, when Menz opened the oat meal there was the can opener. "Well, at least we have it."

Himiko, Celeste and Kitoshi finally returned as the sky was turning from pink to blue. 

"We're here to work our magic," Kitoshi said.

"Good, because we could use all the magic we could get," Scarlet said as she handed each of them a stick.

Nozomi opened the hot dogs and handed them out to the girls. "Put the hog dogs on the sticks and we'll be ready to go as soon as the guys get back with our fire wood."

Just then Gohan and Trunks appeared with a ton of fire wood which they dropped in front of the girls. 

"Is that enough?" Trunks asked.

"Yup," Menz replied as she struck a match giving her a devious look.

  
  


Next Scene

  
  


Heero grumbled as he shook the crabs out of his shoes onto the sand. At least he had remembered to look before he put on his shoes, with his sisters it was a must.

Lilly watched from the shadow of a rock. It was just the two of them on the beach, of course he though he was alone. She decided not to speak up as her ocean blue eyes focused on him.

Heero looked up suddenly, he could feel someone staring at him, and it was a ice cold stare.

"Is anyone there?" Heero called out.

Lilly stepped out of the shadows and titled her head. "I am. I watched the sun set and then realized it was dark... And I'm afraid I'll get lost on the way to camp." 

"You want me to walk you back?" Heero asked slowly.

She smiled, "yes, that would be nice of you."

Lilly picked up her beach towel and took Heero's hand, Heero had to control the urge to shake her off. The two of them returned to camp together. All the while Lilly never took her eyes off him.

  
  
  
  


Next Scene

  
  


By the time Heero and Lilly had returned to the camp site, the fire was blazing and a couple hot dogs had been cooked. Nozomi froze as soon as she saw Heero holding Lilly's hand. Then she turned her head away and continued watching the cooking hot dog.

Lilly quickly let go of Heero's hand. "Nozomi-san I am very sorry..."

"It's ok Lilly, I'm not mad at you." Nozomi replied.

"Uh-oh... If you're not mad at *her* that can only mean you're mad at *me*." Heero said with a sigh.

He walked up and stood next to her, "look, she's kinda freaky and spacey... A classic blonde. I was just walking her back to camp because she's such a baby." 

Nozomi sighed. "I'm just a little bugged by you hanging with other girls." She said thinking back to earlier that day when Usagi has waltz out into the sand in her little pink string bikini, and the looks Heero was giving her. 

"So you forgive me?" Heero said with pleading puppy dog eyes. 

"No. You haven't said sorry yet." Nozomi replied.

"Oh... Oh! Yeah... I'm sorry. I really am." Heero said.

"Alright, you're forgiven." Nozomi replied. Then she handed him the now burnt hot dog. "This one's yours."

Heero hung his head, "jeeze..."

  
  


Next Scene

  
  


After dinner everyone sat down around the blazing fire for ghost stories. Scarlet leaned against Duo while Pearl started her story.

"The traditional story of the island." Pearl said in a soft clean voice. "For years and years a mermaid under the light of a full moon leaves the ocean in search of island visitors. She enjoys seducing young men stealing them from their girlfriends. When she knows the girlfriend is catching on she will often capture and sometimes even kill her. Not to mention once she's seduced the guy, she often kills him."

Suu gulped, "ok, I'm scared already." Then she was silent, but her eyes were wide and filled with wonder and fear.

"That's only the background story." Pearl replied.

A shiver went down Nozomi's spine and she suddenly grabbed onto Heero's arm and just clung to him.

Pear continued her story. "One day a newly wed couple came here on their honey moon... Only seventeen years ago today." She paused to look at everyone's face's glowing in the light of the fire. "They ran into another couple and a girl with blonde hair and blue blue eyes." 

Everyone turned to look at Lilly who blinked looked very uncomfortable. "You, you don't think..." She trailed off as she looked worried. 

Nozomi laughed, "maybe it's Usagi." 

Usagi stuck out her tongue, "nya."

"Most of the details remain a mystery... Unfortunately. But one thing is for sure, He was seduced, But his wife survived. But they talk rarely about the event." Pearl said.

"Wow," Kokurami said as she looked down at the shadows in the sand. "How creepy..."

"She was our mother," Umi said finally. 

Everyone's jaw's dropped.

"Ok I'm ready to get to bed." Kokurami said. "Anyone got a night light?"

"Yeah we should get going so we can get up early tomorrow and make the best of the day." Menz replied as she stretched.

The group broke up and began heading off to bed. Before going to sleep Heero gave Nozomi a kiss. And Duo and Scarlet promised to get up at sunrise to watch the sun come up together. Which made Pearl sick.

That night after everyone was in the tents and asleep, Scarlet and Micah were startled awake by a scratching noise.

"Ah! What's that?!" Scarlet shrieked.


	28. Episode 028

Episode 028 

  
  


Air date: Wednesday April 3rd 2002

  
  
  
  


One: sorry the chapters so late. 

Two: sorry there wasn't one last week. 

Three:Ooooh and thanks to Celeste for suggesting the scratching sound, I forgot to thank her before and so I'm doing it now XD

Four: I haven't had time to do the drawing, but here's a great fan art by Micah of the Lost Senshi! http://www.angelfire.com/pop/ailieshomepage/lostbym.html

  
  


Scene One

  
  


Micah clung to her sister. "maybe it's the mermaid!"

"Or the boogie man," Scarlet replied.

Micah snorted and let go of her sister. But then there was more scratching! Scarlet picked up her heavy duty flash light.

"I'll go out and wack it," Scarlet announced.

Micah nodded and watched as Scarlet lifted the flap of the ten. Scarlet didn't take time to make out the shadowy figure, she just swung the flash light. someone let out a scream and slowly as Scarlet's eyes adjusted she realized it was Pearl.

"Pearl!" Scarlet yelped.

Micah poked her head out. "Did you kill it?"

Scarlet shook her head and pointed to Pearl who was holding a hand over the bump on her head and holding a stick in her other hand. "What? How did I get here?" Pearl said as she blinked.

Scarlet was not fooled, she just stood there with one hand on her hip. Seconds later Duo ran up wearing nothing but a pair of gray shorts. "What's wrong?"

Scarlet pointed to Pearl. "I-" she began, but was cut off.

"She hit me with a flash light!" Pearl said a she pointed to the big bump on her forehead.

"because you were scratching at our tent with a stick, trying to scare us." Scarlet shot back.

Duo knelt beside Pearl, "are you ok?"

"I think so," she replied with a smile.

Duo patted her on the head and stood up. "Scarlet, can I talk to you?" Duo said as he pulled her into the tent.

"he's going to dump her," Pearl said as she grinned.

Micah rolled her eyes.

  
  


Next Scene

  
  


Nozomi was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a night mare, and in that nightmare she was drowning.

"The tide is rising! The tide is rising!" She yelled as she waved her arms about.

All the while she was hitting Menz as she waved her arms.

"We're under attack!" Menz screamed, still mostly asleep.

"Oh my Gods!" Nozomi cried out, half asleep still.

Suddenly the two fell silent, and asleep.

Mean while a shadowy figure passed Nozomi and Menz's tent, and then disappeared.

Next Scene

"If you want I'll camp in your ten with you two, if you're still spooked." Duo offered.

"That's sweet of you, but I think I'll pass." Scarlet replied.

'well if you change your mind you know where to find me."

Scarlet nodded, "of course."

  
  


[Outside the tent]

  
  


"Is everything ok?" Trunks asked Pearl.

"everything's fine, except that Scarlet's stealing my boyfriend." Pearl grumped.

"Scarlet? No way. I know her and she's super sweet." Trunks replied.

Pearl stuck out her tongue.

"You two should go out with each other," Micah suggested. "Because you both want people you can't have. And realistically you're a much better pair. Seeing that you'll both play dirty to get what you want."

"Oh shut up," Pearl said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But watch, when this is all over, you'll be trading numbers just before we leave the island." Micah said with a shrug.

All of the sudden the once clear starry sky was filling with churning clouds. Micah stepped back into the tent just as the sky opened up and began pouring down rain.

"Oh dear..." Pearl said as beads of rain pelted down. "This is now how I thought it was going to end up..."

Pearl hurried off to her tent while Trunks ran off to his. And there in the middle of the ally way between the tents stood Lilly, drenched from head to toe, but she only stood there staring with her cold blue eyes.


	29. episode 029

Episode 029

  
  


Air Date: Tuesday May 21 2002

  
  


One: sorry about the long wait... I had my grandma die, then finals, and then driving lessons.

Two: now that school's out I have more time to write.

Three: anyone going to shoujo con this summer?

  
  


Scene One 

  
  


Even though it was storming out Scarlet and Micah where outside their tent. They had on their rain coats and they had their flash lights, and a jar of honey. 

They tip-toed to Pearl and Umi's tent. Scarlet took the lid off the honey and handed it to Micah to hold. Then Scarlet gently pealed back the flap of the twin's tent, and then began pouring the thick honey all over their sleeping bags.

Then the two girls hurried off back to their own tent when they then burst out giggling.

"In the morning the ants will be all over them!" Micah said as she then slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles.

Scarlet fell over laughing. "That'll show that Pearl not to mess with us!" 

"We're the queen of tricks, however did they think they could beat us?" Micah said as she shook her head.

"I don't know. This really didn't know what we had in store for them," she said as she patted the jar of honey.

The two girls then satisfied, snuggled up in their honey-free sleeping bags and fell asleep to the pitter patter of the late night rain.

  
  


Scene Two

  
  


Lilly sat on a now soaked log, her eyes staring straight at Nozomi and Menz's tent. Her never moved, she didn't blink, and her eyes seemed deep yet empty. Her breathing was slow, almost none existent. She seemed to be in a trance, like a zombie. She was soaked through and through, her dark blue satin shorts and tank top clung to her skin. Her hair was drenched and stringy, dripping with water.

Soon Heero joined her on the log holding and umbrella. "Why are you sitting here?" He asked finally.

"I like the rain. The rain at night in the summer calms me like a mother's lullaby." She replied, her eyes and body still trance like.

"So you usually sit in the rain and stare into space?" Heero asked.

"Yes. It's very peaceful. Almost romantic." She replied.

Heero closed his umbrella. "I never thought if it as romantic before."

"I think silence is very romantic. And so is water." She replied.

Heero blinked, she was beautiful and deep. Strange though.

She then turned her head to look at him, her eyes finally like eyes once more. "Have you ever been kissed in the rain?" 

Heero shook his head.

"It's something you will never forget," she replied as she leaned closer to him, her lips so close to his.

There was a moment of hesitation on Heero's part, but it soon slipped away as the tide lapping on the sand. His lips met hers and in that moment he found himself lost, lost in her lips, her eyes, an the sound of the rain.

  
  


Scene Three

  
  


Nozomi rolled over in her sleep. The sound of the rain faint in the back of her head as she slipped back into a deep sleep. She found herself in her dream standing at the ocean, watching the rain fall into it and be swallowed up. Soon she felt as if she were a drop of rain falling into the ocean, only as she hit the water she felt she was drowning. Was it she had to drown before could become part of it? She didn't understand, and as she reached her hand up for Heero to help her out, he didn't offer her his hand. Instead he stared past her, even more lost than she was. 

Suddenly she woke up with a jerking start, sweat dripping off her forehead she let out a sigh of relief. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." She muttered to Menz.

"I know." Menz replied as she closed her eyes again.

Nozomi nodded. She left the tent and walked barefoot on the wet sand. She stumbled in the dark, but soon found herself standing at the waters edge. She watched the rain drops fall into the ocean and become part of it. Soon the rhythmic movement of the waves made her sleepy, so tired she let herself drop into the water like the rain. And again she was drowning, the sand and salt water made her throat sting and her eyes burn.

She reached out a hand but knew deep in her heart Heero wouldn't help her. He was lost. Very lost. But all of the sudden a hand reached out for hers, she tried hard to get a good look at whoever it was, a guy, yes, but who?


End file.
